


Подарки на Рождество

by jaejandra



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: Что будет, если поссорить Варию, Вонголу и Каваллоне?
Relationships: Dino/Gokudera Hayato, Rokudou Mukuro/Xanxus, Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Подарки на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> С Рождеством!

Прямо перед носом Ямамото со второго этажа сыплются вещи. Со свистом пролетают сапоги с высоченным голенищем, а потом сверху приземляется Мукуро.

— Привет! — радостно говорит Ямамото.

Мукуро молча смотрит на него и вопит куда-то в пустоту:

— Ноги моей здесь больше не будет!

Ямамото поднимает голову. На балконе второго этажа стоит Занзас — в белой рубашке, с расстегнутым воротом, с черными-черными засосами на шее. Ямамото чувствует, как краснеет. Жесть.

— Проваливай, — выдает Занзас, и в этом слове не слышно ни обычной злости, ниненависти.

— Ты не упрашивай, не трать силы, — отвечает Мукуро, и Ямамото смотрит на его растрепавшиеся волосы — и вдруг замечает шрам над ключицей.

Это странно, обычно Мукуро выглядит идеально. Значит, сейчас по какой-то причине не стал пользоваться иллюзиями?

— Ты свалишь уже? — интересуется Занзас, и Ямамото наконец отмирает и идет внутрь.

Не его дело. Хотя Мукуро и жалко — и завидно ему одновременно. Он молодец, попытался хотя бы.

— Врррррраи! — почти мирно вопит Сквало вместо приветствия и упирает руки в боки. — Мелкий, тебя за смертью только посылать!

Ямамото слегка смущается и думает сразу много вещей. Например, что он уже совсем не мелкий. Или — что Сквало ужасно красивый, и это очень мешает Ямамото.

— Я… там Мукуро, кажется, расстался с Занзасом, — произносит он наконец.

Сквало смотрит на него секунды две, а потом принимается хохотать. Ямамото иногда думает, что Сквало очень недобрый человек, но потом вспоминает, как тот доставал его из воды после битвы Дождя, и гонит эти мысли прочь.

По лестнице несутся почти кувырком. Сквало дергает Ямамото за плечо и на себя — идеально, они оба ушли с траектории. Мимо них пролетает Занзас.

— Любуйся, — вздыхает Сквало.

Ямамото пялится во все глаза, но закрытая дверь не подает признаков жизни.

Еще через девятнадцать секунд — Ямамото считал, иначе скучно — в особняк вламывается Занзас, и на руках у него Рокудо Мукуро. Великий иллюзионист Вонголы, а также просто ходячий звездец совершенно не против такого расклада.

— Ну что, мелочь, — ржет Сквало. — Пошли тренироваться. Не расстраивайся, у них медовый месяц.

Везет, блин, думает Ямамото и говорит:

— Пошли.

— Окей, — кивает Гокудера, не снимая очков. — Окееей. Слушай, а ты сказал ему — ну как мы репетировали?

Ямамото поднимает на него страдальческий взгляд и прикладывает ко лбу прохладный стакан с виски.

— Не сказал? Ямамото, блин, а зачем мы тогда?

Они сидят в кабинете Гокудеры, хотя Ямамото предпочел бы улечься в кровать и проспать часов двенадцать. Тренировки со Сквало выматывают так, что даже представить сложно. Ямамото каждый раз думает, что в этот раз будет проще, но он с завидным постоянством ошибается. Зато Сквало почти всегда свежий и сияющий, божество гнева с белыми волосами.

— Божество, млять, — говорит Гокудера. — Ямамото, а ты пробовал это все рассказывать ему, а не мне?

Еще и вслух выпалил. Ну что за фигня.

— Сам знаешь.

Гокудера чешет в затылке и достает огромный альбом, в котором у него расписаны все планы по захвату Сквало. То есть захватывать Сквало никто не собирается, просто у Вонголы все очень хорошо. Делать нечего, с тоски умерли даже мухи, а Гокудера вспомнил, что не устроил личную жизнь своему бейсбольному кретину. Расплачиваться, конечно, последнему.

— Комплименты, — деловито говорит Гокудера. — Мы же решили, что ты начнешь с комплиментов.

— Какие, в жопу, комплименты, — Ямамото прикладывается к виски. — Ты его видел?

— Ты мне в сорок пятый раз задаешь этот вопрос. Видел. Ну, он взрослый мужик, да, а Занзас его старше на пару лет и что?

— И спокойно устраивает вот это все с Мукуро, — понуро говорит Ямамото. — У них там, по ходу, серьезно.

— Ну и, Сквало ругался и обзывал их как-то?

Ямамото медленно пытается сообразить. Вроде не обзывал, но… Сколько они знакомы, лет пять?

— Слушай, это без шансов, понимаешь. Если бы я ему нравился, он бы так и сказал. Сквало прямой и честный, ему нравится — он берет.

— Знаешь, ты меня достал. Если тут кто-то что и взял, то Мукуро, а не Сквало. Пистолеты у Занзаса одолжил на погонять, а теперь у них что?

— Мыльная опера, — говорит Ямамото.

— Вот именно. Страсти такие, что все на ушах стоят. А ты бы вот смог спереть у Сквало меч?

Ямамото хочет сказать, что он не самоубийца, но Гокудера уже вычерчивает очередную схему. Ямамото чувствует себе двоечником.

* * *

Дино сидит в кабинете и слегка страдает. Для начала, у него не ладится торговля с семьей Барбилья. Потом, его бросила девушка. Не то чтобы Дино это сильно парило, но обычно из отношений он уходит сам. И наконец — прямо перед ним возвышается Супербия Сквало, лучший друг и, по совместительству, совершенно невозможный человек.

— Как ты думаешь, — говорит Сквало, посматривая на дно бокала с вином. — Как ты думаешь, Дино, я могу перестать его тренировать?

Речь, конечно, о Ямамото, и — конечно — Дино не может посоветовать ничего толкового. Сквало не хочет действовать прямо, Сквало боится, что Ямамото его возненавидит. Смешно — Сквало чего-то боится. Да не бывает такого, фигня полная.

— Я думаю, не можешь, — тяжело вздыхая, отвечает Дино. — Что ты ему скажешь, в конце концов? Малой, извини, хочу тебя трахнуть, поэтому видеть тебя больше не могу?

Сквало аж давится выпивкой и мотает головой.

— Ну что? — уточняет Дино. — Я слишком грубый для тебя? Тогда жалуйся Занзасу, и дело с концом.

Сквало смотрит на него холодными глазами и пару секунд молчит.

— Заебало все? — наконец спрашивает он.

Дино пожимает плечами:

— Есть такое. Хотелось бы определенности. Но нет, Барбилья не заинтересованы, а мне теперь встречать Рождество в одиночку. Понимаю, причина для слабаков.

— Послушай, — говорит Сквало почти по-доброму. — С Барбилья вы так или иначе разберетесь. Не разберетесь — новых найдешь. А что до Рождества — встретишь с Гокудерой, не развалишься.

Дино поперхнулся бы, но он уже минут двадцать не пьет.

— Сквало, я все понимаю, но если Хаято оказывает мне консультационные услуги, это еще ничего не значит.

— Какие-какие услуги? — ржет тот. — Ты уверен, что они называются именно так?

— Уверен, — мрачно говорит Дино. — И если бы я считал нужным встречаться смалолетним хранителем Вонголы… думаешь, страдал бы тут?

— Да хуй тебя знает, — искренне говорит Сквало. — Занзас не страдает так, что у Варии стены трещат, а ты что?

Нихуя, хочет сказать Дино, но ссориться ему влом, и он молчит.

Дино заходит в особняк Вонголы — ему по делу. Как обычно в последнее время, надо найти Хаято, но первым делом он налетает… нет, не так. Сначала он спотыкается о спящего Ламбо. Дрыхнет тот почему-то почти на пороге. Потом Дино встречает Рёхея и проводит за бессмысленной беседой об экстриме минут семь. В общем, когда он вырывается на поиски, ему немедля встречается Такеши — в комнате Хаято. Дино хмурится и не знает, что сказать. У Сквало есть рабочая гипотеза, что они вместе, и она Дино чертовски не радует.

— Полироль искал, — жизнерадостно сообщает Такеши.

Блин, хочет сказать Дино. Ты что ему полировать собрался? Может, правда пора прекращать строить из себя дурачка? Может, пора признаться, что банк сорвал Занзас, а остальные страдают в одиночку?

— Ага, — кивает Дино. — А я — Хаято.

Такеши достает из шкафа коробку с надписью «Полироль» и серьезнейшим образом заявляет:

— Дино-сан, это отлично. Гокудере очень нравится с вами работать. Ну, я пошел, чирс!

Японский кретин (честное слово, Дино не хочется так про него думать, но у Занзаса еще и похуже наберешься) улыбается от уха до уха, и Дино старательно держит под контролем скребущее в груди раздражение. Подумать только — Хаято нравится с ним работать. А спать Хаято с кем нравится?

— Постой, — говорит Дино, не особенно раздумывая, и Такеши повинуется. — А как у тебя со Сквало тренировки проходят?

Тот вдруг меняется в лице и осторожно спрашивает:

— Что-то не так? Сквало-сан недоволен?

— Да нет же! — досадливо отмахивается Дино. — Наш… император мечей считает, что у него не могло быть ученика лучше. Мне интересно, все ли в порядке.

— В полном, — непроницаемо кивает Такеши, и Дино в очередной раз убеждается сразу в нескольких вещах.

Он совершенно не понимает молодежь. Он совершенно не понимает японцев. Он совершенно не понимает, что происходит в этих трех семьях. И что, Сквало разве чем-то плох?

Такеши так же непроницаемо исчезает, а в комнату заглядывает Гокудера:

— Дино, тебя-то я и искал.

* * *

— Сквало! — Ямамото набирает в грудь побольше воздуха.

Он настолько устал, что готов перейти к плану, который расписал ему Гокудера. Жестоко, но вполне определенно. А главное — все сразу станет ясно. В крайнем случае Сквало нашинкует его как редис. Тоже неплохо.

— Вот и этот так же говорит, мол, Сквало, Сквало, — непонятно сообщает тот.

Ямамото замедляется и смотрит вопросительно. Сквало вдруг отводит меч и очень тяжело вздыхает:

— Такеши, слушай, а у тебя нет никакой информации про Гокудеру?

Ямамото смотрит по сторонам, будто на стенах тренировочного зала Варии что-то может быть написано.

К сожалению, там пусто.

— Учитель, прости, а что ты имеешь в виду?

Тренировка, судя по всему, закончена: меч Сквало щелкает в пазу, а ведь они даже часа не побегали. Из-за этого обидно и жжется внутри.

— Имею в виду то, что они дохуя времени проводят вместе. Этому есть логичное объяснение?

Ямамото и сам хотел бы знать. Гокудера всегда рад проконсультировать Дино, но ситуация и правда несколько необычная.

— А что, — секунду колеблется Ямамото, — могу и рассказать.

— Ага, — резко отвечает Сквало. — Пошли наверх, поговорим.

Ямамото убирает катану, потому что больше ему ничего не остается, и следует за Сквало. Жалко, что тренировка закончилась столь быстро, такими темпами они и встречаться перестанут, а для Ямамото это смерти подобно.

На первом этаже обнаруживается Мукуро.

— Расстались опять? — сочувственно ржет Сквало. — Мусор, ну ты бы разработал более разнообразную программу. У тебя ведь куча вариантов.

— Я могу уйти насовсем, — очень серьезно говорит Мукуро и совсем несерьезно потирает синяк на запястье поверх заметного шрама.

— Насовсем — это так, чтобы Занзас вломился в Вонголу? — ржет Сквало, и Ямамото очень хорошо понимает причины его веселья.

— Насовсем — это насовсем. — Мукуро мрачно блестит в их сторону красным глазом.

— Мукуро, — говорит Занзас, заходя в особняк. — О, и вы тут. Ну привет, короче. Мукуро, я разобрался с твоей машиной.

— Он хочет от тебя сбежать, — говорит Сквало.

Мукуро швыряет в Сквало плюшевой собакой — реальная иллюзия — и никуда не уходит.

— Ну? — наконец не выдерживает Ямамото. — Сквало, мы ведь о чем-то поговорить хотели.

Сквало разливает по бокалам виски, и Ямамото сразу осушает свой.

— Не то чтобы хотели, — начинает Сквало. — Но мне правда интересно. Вот Пони и Гокудера проводят вместе кучу времени, а потом ты еще так странно реагируешь…

— Дино-сан очень расстроился из-за девушки? — невпопад спрашивает Ямамото.

— Нихуя он не расстроился, — задумчиво отвечает Сквало. — Это меня и настораживает.

Они сидят в кабинете Сквало и треплются на житейские темы — не то чтобы в первый раз, но таких возможностей — по пальцам пересчитать. Гокудера сейчас вопил бы как резаный. А делать-то что?

— Я немножко приложил руку к уходу девушки, — виновато признается Ямамото, и у Сквало отвисает челюсть.

— Немножко что блядь? — обалдевше спрашивает он и громко шваркает ноги в ботинках на стол.

Ноги у Сквало такие, что Ямамото хочется встать и выйти, желательно — в окно. Но не поймет никто таких порывов, да и лететь тут недолго.

— Странная ситуация получилась, — автоматически заводит Ямамото, не в силах отогнать мысли о том, какой Сквало красивый. — Гокудера сказал мне, что ее вроде бы подослала одна семья. Я стал за ней следить, а потом еще и поговорил. Ну так, слегка.

Сквало швыряет бокал на стол и рычит в свое удовольствие. Получается, как обычно, весьма чувственно. Ямамото очень нравится тембр Сквало. И пускай Гокудера дальше говорит, что он давно оглох.

— Ты хочешь сказать мне, пацан, что по просьбе Гокудеры разладил личную жизнь златовласки?

— Да нет же! — улыбается Ямамото, втягивая побольше воздуха: не любит он, когда Сквало зовет пацаном — и так пропасть непреодолимая. — Это я решил, что девица очень подозрительная. И посуди сам, Сквало. Зачем ей исчезать, если все в порядке?

Следующие полчаса Сквало в разных выражениях пытается втолковать, что на ее месте исчез всякий бы нормальный человек, но Ямамото отказывается верить. Если быть совсем честным — он слишком занят тем, как красиво на плечи Сквало ложатся белые волосы.

* * *

— Каваллоне, — почти приветливо выдавливает из себя Занзас. — Ну ты заходи.

Дино мнется на пороге и на всякий случай оглядывается по сторонам. В Варии уши есть у всего.

— Ты… один? — спрашивает Дино и тут же осознает весь идиотизм этого вопроса.

Занзас откидывается на спинку фиолетового кресла, довольный донельзя, заводит руки за голову и обнажает все, что можно обнажить. Кипенно-белая рубашка не скрывает засосы в разных местах его очень скульптурного торса.

— Один, один, — говорит он. — А что, секреты подвезли? Ты же сам знаешь, от Акулы хуй что скроешь, да и честно… я как-то не думал, что от Акулы что-то придется скрывать. Мусор, да, нет, не знаю? Я сложный нравом человек, мне надо подумать?

— Ты заткнулся наконец? — раздраженно спрашивает Дино. — Занзас, это важный разговор.

— Иисус и святые угодники, Пони! — выдает Занзас, и Дино окончательно понимает, что что-то где-то пошло не так.

Занзас эмоционален, Занзас скалится во все тридцать два, у Занзаса просто охуительное настроение.

— Мукуро настолько хорош? — мученически спрашивает Дино.

— Во всех отношениях, — соглашается Занзас, а у Дино бы отвисла челюсть, да настроения нет никакого. — И чего сразу Мукуро? Каваллоне, ты когда уже сам-то?

— Что? — неловко уточняет Дино, и его бросает в холод.

— Да нихуя! — эмоционально реагирует Занзас. — Ты думаешь, мы все тут слепые?

Дино чувствует, что лицо заливает краска, и прячется глаза за ладонью.

— Ну, — говорит он, — я думаю, вы все тут делаете какие-то странные выводы из того, что мы работаем вместе.

Занзас радостно закатывает глаза.

— И с Марией ты расстался именно поэтому.

Дино хочет сказать, что девушку звали Мишель, а внимательность Занзаса с появлением в его жизни Мукуро вышла на недосягаемые высоты, но тот вдруг сообщает:

— Все равно Хаято красивее.

Черт возьми, ведь он не за этой хуйней приехал.

— Занзас,— говорит Дино, — мне надо кое-что тебе сообщить.

— Ну, валяй, — скалится тот.

Сообщать Дино едет в Вонголу. Он не может, оказывается, поделиться подозрениями со старым другом. Потому что подозрения эти касаются Хаято Гокудеры. Дино очень хорошо умеет разбираться в бухгалтерских книгах. Когда становишься главой семьи в малолетнем возрасте, с такими вещами расправляешься в первую очередь.

У Вонголы бухгалтерия не сходится никак, и это Дино, к сожалению для самого себя, заметил во время консультаций Хаято. Еще Дино заметил, что Хаято — хороший, мягкий парень и совсем не походит на свой взрывной имидж. Он много объясняет, как разорвать дела с Барбилья легально, много времени проводит с Дино — совпало так. А чертовы документы на столе у Цуны Дино увидел вообще случайно. Не сдержал любопытства и пролистал папку.

Он и к Занзасу приехал посоветоваться, слишком устал от усмешек со всех сторон. Сквало точно сказал бы что-то неприличное. Но и с Занзасом не вышло — Дино внезапно понял, что не сдаст Хаято никому.

— Привет, — говорит Дино, заходя в кабинет Хаято, и тот роняет листы и очки.

Выглядит — просто сказочно. Дино очень далек от того, чтобы как-то ценить внешность этих подростков. Дурной тон — Занзас уже оценил Мукуро так, что тот не вылезает из Варии, а Луссурия делает к Рождеству гирлянду из сердечек и выглядит полностью счастливым. Но на Хаято сложно смотреть и оставаться равнодушным, сложно вдруг видеть не ребенка, а взрослого, красивого парня, который знает, как подчеркнуть свои достоинства. То есть… так, конечно, думает Дино, и Хаято, наверное, ничего не подчеркивает, зачем тратить силы на то, что и так видно. Светлые волосы, пронзительные раскосые глаза, рубашки эти блядские… По-другому не скажешь — Дино, например, не может вспомнить ни одной приличной.

— Хаято, нам очень надо поговорить. 

* * *

Ямамото трясется на переднем сиденье автомобиля рядом со Сквало. Буквально пару дней назад на свет божий выплыли очень интересные подробности, и сейчас им приходится много ездить. Ямамото не ропщет, но все-таки они со Сквало уже по уши в крови, а перед Рождеством хочется чего-то другого.

— Вот же Каваллоне, а, — хмыкает Сквало. — Бля, первый раз вижу, чтобы он кому-то настолько доверял.

Источником и правда стал Дино — всем очень повезло. Если бы он не проболтался Гокудере, Вария, Вонгола и Каваллоне еще бы долго нарезали круги друг вокруг друга: пара мелких семей решила устроить им сюрприз, и внутренние данные Каваллоне и Вонголы противоречили друг другу. Не совсем было понятно одно: почему…

— Мелкий? — Сквало бросает острый взгляд в зеркало, и по Ямамото проходит горячая волна.

Идиотизм полный, в первый же день задели мечом по лицу, и теперь от губы до подбородка протянулась длинная царапина. Луссурия рвался залечить, да Сквало сказал, что косметический ремонт нужен не всегда. Теперь Ямамото только и делает, что пялится в отполированные поверхности, потому что ему кажется, что подурнел он значительно. И если на Сквало и так шансов было негусто, то…

Тот хватает его пальцами за подбородок — никаких личных границ, — пока они стоят на светофоре. Вертит лицо так и эдак.

— Пусти, — дергается Ямамото. — Я задумался. Я нихуя не понимаю, почему Дино выложил это не вам и не Цуне.

Сквало хмыкает и жмет на газ:

— У меня была гипотеза, но ты развеял ее по ветру.

Настроение у Сквало отменное, а Ямамото снова уныло пялится в зеркало.

— Врой, мелкий! — резко говорит Сквало. — Ты из-за царапины своей? Что, девчонка сказала, что не нравится?

— Нет, наоборот, — бубнит Ямамото.

Ему хочется в горячую ванну часа на три, и чтобы отпустил бесконечный стояк на Сквало. Физический-то хотя бы непостоянен, а вот метафорический…

— Ну и хватит париться. Вон посмотри на Мукуро, порядочно парень исполосован, и что.

Ямамото как раз хочет уточнить, но тут они приезжают по адресу.

— Ну что же, нет повода не выпить! — Занзас поднимает бокал.

Мукуро чокается с ним первым, и Ямамото замечает, что на долю мгновения, на какую-то жалкую терцию, Мукуро улыбается — и не фальшиво. Он по-прежнему участвует в боях и где-то пропадает, а еще вчера явился в три ночи (ушел от Занзаса по-настоящему) _,_ и ровно через час в особняк довольно громко вломился Занзас. Потом они, кажется, подрались. Дальнейшее покрыто мраком.

Такеши тоже поднимает стакан и машинально прикасается пальцами к поджившему порезу.

— Да сведи ты, — резко говорит нахохлившийся и невыспавшийся Гокудера. — Луссурия по таким штукам специализируется.

— Э, э! — говорит Сквало, возвращаясь с балкона. — Ученик мой и шрам тоже мой. Не может быть мечник без шрамов.

Ямамото потерянно вздыхает и тут же чувствует, что на него пялятся с пониманием Гокудера, Мукуро и внезапно Дино. Занзас щурится и, кажется, вот-вот поймет тоже, но его очень отвлекает присутствие Мукуро. Вообще, за столом царит не очень веселая атмосфера. Дино грустный, а Сквало на взводе. И задолбал, честное слово, с этим шрамом.

— Дино, — говорит Мукуро вдруг. — А почему ты пришел именно к Хаято? Решение гениальное, не спорю. Любой другой ход поселил бы паранойю в умах третьей стороны, и неважно, кто оказался бы не у дел, Вонгола или Вария. Интуиция Неба?

Дино неопределенно пожимает плечами и прикладывается к стакану. Гокудера смотрит на него пиздец несчастными глазами, и до Ямамото все-таки доходит, о чем этот придурок так громко молчит. Нихера себе.

— Интуиция Неба — такая штука, — отвечает Занзас. — Вот я, например, почувствовал, что не стоит тебя убивать, когда ты пистолеты мои упер.

— Позаимствовал, — настаивает Мукуро. — И Занзас, я не с тобой разговариваю.

Занзас едва заметно дергает подбородком, и Ямамото отмечает, что ему обидно. Это, оказывается, почти смешно, если бы не было так грустно.

— Извини, — вдруг неловко говорит Мукуро и присаживается на подлокотник кресла Занзаса, зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, и Занзаса мгновенно отпускает. — Я не очень привык к тому, что наши друзья… в курсе. И вообще, это все как-то непросто.

В комнате воцаряется гробовая тишина, а Занзас аккуратно берет Мукуро за руку и улыбается.

* * *

Дино сидит и смотрит на разворачивающееся перед ним веселье и недоумевает. Не зря Мукуро вспомнил про интуицию Неба — давненько она у него не чесалась и не болела. Дино трудно описать это ощущение, будто делаешь вдох, и у самого сердца чувствуется легкая щекотка. Поначалу даже приятно, но на десятый раз задалбывает окончательно, и хочется сделать все, чтобы она исчезла.

Еще у Хаято такой вид, будто они не решили несколько дней назад проблемы Вонголы и Каваллоне, а собственноручно убили Кеннеди. Меж тем в глаза катит Рождество, девушки на горизонте по-прежнему нет, все устали и злятся. Кроме Занзаса и Мукуро. У этих двоих все хорошо, главное, чтобы в очередной ссоре никто никого не убил.

Ах да. Мукуро.

— Можно и так сказать, — невпопад отвечает Дино. — Наверное, и правда интуиция Неба.

— Каваллоне, ты так тормозишь сегодня, — ржет Занзас, — что я бы заподозрил тебя в чем-то нехорошем, но слишком отвлекаюсь.

— На мужественный шрам Такеши, конечно? — спокойно интересуется Дино.

Губы Мукуро трогает едва заметная улыбка, и уголки глаз тоже чуть-чуть приподнимаются. Он склоняет голову набок: мол, вот как?

— На мужественный шрам нашего мужественного Дождя здесь облизывается ровно один человек, — ангельским тоном говорит он и быстро хватает со стола какую-то тарталетку.

Вот же сука, думает Дино с улыбкой. Именно в этот момент Сквало действительно хищно проводит языком по губам, но Мукуро вообще не туда смотрит.

— Это, видимо, я, — мрачно отвечает Хаято, и Дино хмурится.

Нет, Сквало он сейчас спас так, что тот ему по гроб жизни будет должен, но зачем это делать? Зачем нарываться, раз и так все очевидно?

— Да что вы носитесь с этой царапиной? — не вовремя спрашивает Сквало.

Теперь Дино точно знает, что-то будет. Щекотка становится сильнее, а Сквало редко нервничает не по делу. Да и что говорить — не заметил даже, насколько близко просвистела эта пуля, Мукуро ведь слил его почти открытым текстом.

Такеши нервно поднимается на ноги, и это Дино тоже ой как не нравится. В момент, когда Такеши, задирая руку, говорит неловкое:

— Наверное, мне уже пора, подарки все-таки нужно купить, — у него из внутреннего кармана идеально скроенного пиджака выпадает листок.

Вот же бедолага, думает Дино, поднимая бумагу и машинально рассматривая строчки. Он улыбается, протягивает расписку обратно, а потом, медленно, на раз-два-три обращается в соляной столп.

Три.

— Златовласка, что не так? — тревожится Сквало. — Что ты там такого увидал?

Три.

Хаято смотрит на него цепко, будто знает.

Три.

Такеши выглядит виновато.

Три.

— А Вонгола, оказывается, работает с Дзилли в обход нас, — говорит Дино и проглатывает комок в горле.

Щекотку у сердца смывает вниз.

— Так, — замирает Такеши. — Я не…

— В обход «вас»? — тяжело спрашивает Занзас. — В обход нас, что ли? Каваллоне?

— Приплыли, блядь, — комментирует Хаято и нервно щелкает зажигалкой.

Господи, бессвязно думает Дино, выберемся из этого пиздеца, куплю ему нормальную зиппо, сколько можно пальцы ссаживать о колесико этой дряни.

— Каваллоне, ты все-таки проясни, — просит Занзас. — До сего момента я был уверен, что от лица Вонголы и Альянса семей с Дзилли сотрудничает Вария.

Зиппо и колец, думает Дино горячечно. В плохих ситуациях он очень часто дает маленькие зароки, чтобы как-то умилостивить богов. Суеверие и глупость.

— Насколько мне известно, — говорит Дино — и не узнает собственный голос, — От Альянса с Дзилли сотрудничаем мы. Каваллоне.

— Да ну, что за чушь, — с растерянной улыбкой мнет в пальцах расписку Такеши. — Я выполнял для них несколько заказов, и это определенно дело Вонголы.

Дино смотрит на Хаято. Тот пялится куда-то в подлокотник кресла Дино. Сквало замирает у окна, бросает яркий взгляд на Дино, а потом — безнадежный и болезненный на бледного Такеши. Одни Занзас с Мукуро в этом шторме пока что не разбежались по разным углам.

— Кто-то должен сказать, — невесело начинает Мукуро, — что если в первый раз можно было подумать, будто нас сталкивают лбами, то сейчас, после зачистки тех, кто сталкивал, проще решить, что у всех здесь свои интересы. А семью Маркези просто убрали под шумок, мешалась. Ну или же Хаято по какой-то причине сработал в паре с Каваллоне, а Варию обнесли. Но это нормально, да? Случаются тут у вас, в мафии, разногласия подобного рода? Дзилли лакомый кусок, не разобрались, и…

Чем больше он несет эту чушь, тем больше Дино понимает, что, видимо, он то ли правда не в курсе, то ли… На Занзаса больно смотреть.

— Так, — говорит Хаято, неуверенно поднимаясь на ноги. — Я сейчас возьму придурка и психа и мы поедем. В ситуации надо бы разобраться.

— Пони, и ты поезжай, — очень спокойно кивает Сквало.

У Дино окончательно обрывается сердце — его только что попросили из Варии.

— И лучше бы, наверное, не к нам, — говорит Хаято.

И если бы только из Варии.

* * *

— Я понятия не имел… Занзас-сан. Занзас-сан! — говорит в трубку Цуна — и в сердцах ее вешает.

Собрание в Вонголе очень срочное и очень веселое. Более веселого собрания Такеши не помнит — и все из-за того, что он обронил чертову расписку от Дзилли. А теперь Сквало сбрасывает его звонки, и у них, кажется, война.

— Откровенно говоря, можно ждать такого от Варии, — рубит с плеча примчавшийся аж из Японии Хибари, — но Каваллоне? Да я вас умоляю, чтобы Каваллоне был предателем?

Ямамото пытается слушать и молчать, но на этот раз дружелюбие ему отказывает, причем капитально:

— Хибари, — говорит он ласково. — Если ты еще что-то спизданешь про Сквало…

Обычно Ямамото не ругается, но тут он совсем не справляется с ситуацией. Тот же Сквало запинал бы его ногами за потерю хладнокровия. Ямамото понимает, какая тишина воцарилась после его заявления, только когда тонфы свистят, рассекая спертый воздух комнаты, в которой они торчат который день с перерывами.

— Спизданешь? — еще более ласково интересуется Хибари. — Ну давай поговорим, и, может быть, я наконец-то забью тебя до…

— Охуели, блядь, — наконец заявляет Гокудера и втискивается между ними, а ему на помощь уже спешит Рёхей с очень воинственным выражением лица. — Давайте еще друг друга перебьем.

— Просто кто-то, — цедит Хибари, — слишком задрачивает на своего учителя.

— Ребята! — просит Цуна почти отчаянно. — Ну что вы все, в самом деле.

— Ты знаешь, Кёя, — подает голос из угла Мукуро, — кому-то, ну то есть Такеши, это идет на пользу. Человеческие чувства вообще облагораживают. Не сказать, конечно, что я сам не шокирован выбором слов.

Но Хибари уже отвлекает Рёхей — своим непрошибаемым Солнцем он как-то умеет устранить совершенно любую проблему. Если связана она, конечно, не с предательством Варии и Каваллоне.

Ямамото до сих пор не верит: Сквало не смог бы столько притворяться, но… в голову то и дело лезут мрачные мыслишки. А вдруг он Сквало и не знает по-настоящему?

— Гокудера, — говорит Цуна, — а ты можешь нам все-таки еще раз объяснить, о чем вы с Дино общались в последнее время?

Под ложечкой сосет совсем уж немилосердно.

Для начала Мукуро разбивает огромную вазу с искусственными цветами. Потом поднимает в воздух деревянный стол с десятком предметов, стулья, и все трясется, как в дорогом фильме ужасов, а люстра мигает.

Дело происходит в абсолютной тишине, просто Ямамото видно — он торчит на втором этаже за излучиной балкона вместе с бутылкой вискаря. Темно, два часа ночи, в окна маячит луна, и ему хочется сдохнуть.

Раздается грохот, и Ямамото снова смотрит вниз — там лежит, разбитая в хлам, новенькая плазма с огромной диагональю. А сверху сидит плюшевый щенок корги.

Ямамото легко перемахивает через перила и идет на поиски Мукуро — тот обнаруживается злой и строгий с бокалом красного в столовой. Ямамото уверен, что он не мог его не почувствовать, но Мукуро вздрагивает, а потом снова смотрит в окно.

— Я ни о чем не хочу говорить.

Ощущение Ямамото знакомо. Он сожалеет только о том, что не вмазал хорошенько Хибари: кажется, это слегка развеяло бы его паршивое настроение. Ему, правда, не верится, что Занзас мог выгнать Мукуро, да еще щенка вернуть.

— А капитан что? — вдруг спрашивает Мукуро почти спокойно. — Наверное, не выставил тебя за дверь с долгим поцелуем на прощание?

— И щенка вернул? — невпопад говорит ошарашенный Такеши.

— Почему вернул? — Мукуро оборачивается и смотрит на него одинаковыми синими глазами. — Это мой щенок. Он мне его подарил, придурок великовозрастный.

— Занзас… тебя выставил?

— Сказал, что пока видеться не можем, — отвечает Мукуро через силу. — По-моему, Занзас нифига не в курсе этих махинаций, а значит они — полная чушь. Такеши, ты мне не ответил.

Ямамото делает глоток из горла и рассуждает:

— Нам всем надо успокоиться и перестать делать поспешные выводы. Если бы мы хотели друг друга обмануть…

— Такеши.

— Да заблокировал он мой номер, блин, — с обидой говорит Ямамото. — А щенков у меня никаких никогда и не было, ни своих, ни чужих.

Мукуро явственно спадает с лица и ругается по-итальянски, и от этого почему-то чуточку теплее.

* * *

Дино сидит у себя в кабинете и смотрит на телефон. Телефон молчит и подозрительно косится на него в ответ. Дино ужасно обидно, что Хаято не пытается выйти на связь. Да нет, это понятно и объяснимо, семья превыше всего, и все-таки Дино хотелось надеяться. Кроме того, он почти уверен, что без помощи правой руки Вонголы ему во всем этом цирке не разобраться. Ситуация хуже не придумаешь. Дино и мысли не допускает, что кто-то кого-то обманывал намеренно. Он бы списал на случайность, но для нее слишком много нестыковок. Допустим, Дзилли считают, что Вонгола и Вария— одно и то же. Всякое бывает, да и с этим независимым статусом сам черт ногу сломит. Но Каваллоне-то тут каким боком? Расписка Ямамото говорит об устранении общего врага, а у Каваллоне с Дзилли чисто экономические отношения. Еще Дино прекрасно понимает, как выглядит их общение с Хаято в глазах Варии, да и Вонголы тоже. Он бы сам напрягся. И что уж вспоминать о Маркези. План с Хаято они придумывали вместе. Сейчас Дино мучительно старается не думать, что это предательство, но — теоретически — если Вонгола вдруг решила обвести всех вокруг пальца, Хаято мог повернуть дело, будто они тоже жертвы обмана. И тогда все становится на свои места, а Дино… Дино — просто доверчивый дурак. В очередной раз. В который раз. И Рождество, блин, через пять дней.

Окно в его комнате вдруг подрагивает и звенит. Дино хмурится и осторожно выглядывает, отодвигая штору. Во дворе никого нет, но он смотрит за забор — и видит припаркованную машину. Посетитель его удивляет, тем более, что Сквало не отвечает на звонки уже пару дней. Дино мотает головой, и, как был, в одной рубашке и легких брюках, спешит вниз, в прохладные зимние сумерки.

Досада на себя все-таки затапливает до конца, и он не может отделаться от чувства, что его купили и продали, хотя по отношению к Хаято это жестоко и несправедливо. Тот не давал причин подозревать себя во всех смертных грехах, а Дино ни с того ни с сего записывает его во враги. 

— Привет, Каваллоне, — тяжело говорит Занзас, когда Дино падает на переднее сиденье его понтового дерзкого пагани.

— Привет, — выдавливает из себя улыбку Дино.

Несколько секунд они проводят в молчании. Дино начинает закипать, потому что ему по-прежнему не нравится вся эта идиотская ситуация, и спрашивает прямо:

— Ты ко мне как кто?

— Как наемный убийца, блядь, Каваллоне, — говорит Занзас.

Ярость у него какая-то блеклая.

— Слушай, я тоже умею огрызаться. Сквало не берет трубку, творится полная хуйня, так что мне прикажешь, вопросы тебе не задавать?

— Хотел бы я кому-нибудь задать пару вопросов.

— Мукуро? — наугад спрашивает Дино. — Расстались?

— Не расставались. Но было бы легче. Он так смотрел, пока я его из Варии выставлял, что…

— Он взрослый.

— Дино, блядь! Ему двадцать один, и он дохера времени провисел в баке с водичкой. А тут я еще — старше хер знает на сколько и предатель.

— Сука, — вырывается у Дино; не только у него крупные проблемы. — Не думает он так о тебе.

— А я бы на его месте думал. Ладно, Дино, я за другим приехал, не жаловаться. Слушай, был у вас сговор с Хаято или нет?

— Да ты охуел, друг, — едва сдерживается Дино. — Ты ко мне на полном серьезе с этим заявился? Не было, конечно. А вы брали левые заказы от Дзилли?

Занзас молчит, потом барабанит пальцами по рулю:

— Понимаю, как прозвучит, но мы были уверены, что заказы не левые. Брали, да, тоже на силовое решение проблем. Как Ямамото.

— И проще объяснить все злым умыслом, чем странным совпадением или недоразумением?

— Проще — это мягко сказано, — вздыхает Занзас. — У кого-то, не будем показывать пальцем, второй день истерика. Каваллоне в заговоре с Гокудерой, а любимый ученик предал. Бредит, конечно, но я пока его даже в норму привести не могу. Ебануться и не жить — все продали, а Ямамото и за человека не считал.

— Так и есть, — невесело улыбается Дино, и Занзас бросает на него обжигающий взгляд. — Он его за божество держит.

* * *

Ямамото задумчиво гладит катану рукой. Размышляет он про рану, протянувшуюся от губы от подбородка, потому что думать о чем-то продуктивном попросту больно.

— Я думаю, это правильная тактика, — говорит Гокудера. — Поговорим с Дзилли, выясним, что да как, а там, глядишь, и с Варией помиримся.

Гокудера добрый и хорошо относится к Ямамото. Они едут в машине прикрытия вслед за тачкой, в которой Хибари везет Цуну на переговоры, и пока что все нормально.

Если не считать того, что Вария по-прежнему вешает трубку, а Дино вежливо отвечает, что пообщаться нужно, но не сейчас. Через пару дней наступит Рождество, а настроение у всех как на похоронах.

— Да все в порядке, — произносит он, стараясь звучать повыразительнее.

Гокудера смотрит на него и легонько мотает головой.

— Рассказывай. А вопил сегодня во сне… Думаешь, не пойму, что Сквало видел?

Ямамото снился бой Дождя. Снилось, как он теряет Сквало, толком и не обретя. Он видел, как этот странный красивый парень с белыми волосами его оттолкнул, пожертвовал собой и угодил в пасть акулы. Орал, да. Взъерошенный Гокудера его разбудил, а потом долго уговаривал заснуть.

Чувство потери огромное, оно как дыра в груди, и Ямамото не знает, то ли хорошо, что он не признался раньше, то ли…

— А ты сам что думаешь? — спрашивает Гокудера.

— Мне непонятно, — говорит Ямамото, вздохнув. — Почему они нам не отвечают? Неужели и правда брали левые заказы, а Дзилли специально стравливали нас, чтобы получить цену поменьше?

— Что-то тут не сходится. Если недоразумение, то почему никто не идет на контакт? — Гокудера быстро смотрит в окно и добавляет: — И Дино тоже.

— Он тебе нравится? — спрашивает Ямамото.

Прежде не решился бы, но терять уже нечего.

— Бейсбольный придурок, ну что ты несешь, — не вполне убедительно говорит Гокудера, пялясь на дорогу, — Дино — друг нашей семьи и мой друг.

То-то ты сам ночью с красными глазами явился, думает Ямамото.

Ямамото остается охранять переговорную и откровенно скучает в прихожей огромного дома, когда на улице раздается шорох шин. Он настороженно выглядывает в окно и чуть не матерится вслух — во дворе черт знает как паркуется Вария, а из машин выходят Занзас, Луссурия, Бельфегор — и, конечно, Сквало. Ситуация так себе.

Ямамото не уверен, что делать, потому что переговоры сейчас прервутся, и хорошо, если стрельбой не окончатся, но тут он видит, что охрана почему-то уводит Варию совсем в другую сторону. У них что, и вход собственный есть? Они действительно предают Вонголу вот так тупо, а Сквало… Сквало всегда было плевать, и Ямамото принимал желаемое за действительное?

«Посторожи выход, нужно кое-что проверить», — набирает Ямамото на телефоне, и через минуту из переговорной выходит Гокудера, а он, кивнув, мчится разыскивать Варию.

Дом Дзилли похож на настоящий замок. Два огромных крыла соединены здоровенной перемычкой, и Ямамото влетает с другого торца — спокойно говорит охране, что он из Варии. Ямамото проходит две комнаты и видит, что в третьей на страже стоит Сквало. Это странно, обычно он участвует в переговорах.

— Сквало, — Ямамото мгновенно умолкает.

Он не знает, о чем спрашивать. Сквало вперивается в него бешеным взглядом почти белых глаз и говорит:

— Вроои, пацан, валил бы ты!

— Размечтался, — зло выплевывает Ямамото. — Ты охренел совсем, мой номер блокировать?

Сквало делает шаг к нему, и Ямамото отступает, будто от врага.

— А что ты мне предлагаешь делать с предателем, в лобик целовать?

Ямамото переваривает информацию ровно одну секунду, потом тихо произносит:

— Это я предатель, Сквало? Точно не ты? Обычно со связи исчезает тот, кто в чем-то провинился.

Внутри закипают желчь и боль.

— Вария верна интересам Вонголы, — отвечает Сквало, и Ямамото снова делает шаг назад.

Ловить тут нечего, объяснения он не получит.

— А я, Сквало, — неожиданно для себя самого произносит он, — был верен твоим интересам.

Ямамото разворачивается и вылетает из помещения, едва фиксируя, что взгляд Сквало изменился.

* * *

Дино потягивает через трубочку очередной легкомысленный коктейль. Сидит он в этом клубе уже четвертый час, Рождество катит в глаза, толка слишком мало, алкоголя слишком много.

Дино приехал сюда со вполне определенной целью. Почти с момента эпического разъезда из Варии Дино не покидает ощущение, что их наебали. Именно поэтому Дино заморочился, лично раздобыл информацию о ключевых игроках семьи Дзилли и пятый день следит то за одним, то за другим, чтобы понять, что за чушь тут творится. Сегодняшняя цель — молодой, но многообещающий тип по имени Маттео. Племянник дона, но метит на самые высокие позиции. Судя по заведению, в котором сейчас страдает Дино, Маттео не то чтобы увлекается женщинами.

Данные Дино хаотичны, и он надеется найти недостающее звено. Куда проще было бы работать с кем-то в паре, хоть с Вонголой, хоть с Варией, но Дино хочет понять, как именно их облапошили. Дино очень стыдно, что он сомневался во всех сразу, а еще — что до сих пор сомневается в Хаято. Тот такого не заслужил, и Дино сам не знает, почему психует по поводу него чуть ли не сильнее, чем по поводу окончательно отъехавшего Сквало.

Последние три часа молодой Маттео знакомится со всеми подряд, и Дино приходится стратегически перемещаться по клубу, чтобы тот не добрался и до него. Маттео явно ищет кого-то особенного — интересная политика для ночного клуба. Словом, Дино перемещается из угла в угол и время от времени отшивает кавалеров. Надо было хотя бы куртку с капюшоном надеть, а то светлые волосы — тот еще магнит. Дино даже подумывает о том, чтобы начать с кем-то болтать, потому что методичность Маттео пугает, да и скучно.

Через столик от Дино маячит некто в черном худи с надписью Joy Division во всю спину. Дино уже который раз возвращается взглядом к этому парню; он может поклясться, что столкнулся с ним, когда заходил внутрь, а сейчас внимательно рассматривает и капюшон, и закатанные рукава. Тонкие пальцы унизаны кольцами, а правое запястье пересечено отметиной.

Дино опускает взгляд — ровно на мгновение, просто чтобы сказать себе, какой он идиот, а потом быстро хватает Хаято за руку — и волочет на улицу.

— Привет, — говорит Хаято, когда ревущий грохот клуба остается смазанной тенью в воздухе — они на улице. — Пойдем в машину.

Дино следует за ним. Неприметный среди местной роскоши мерседес стоит удобно, из него виден вход.

— Маттео приехал вон на той красотке, — Хаято кивает в сторону желтого порше. — Не пропустим.

Он дует на пальцы, все-таки ночь, и на улице свежо, открывает стекло и достает пачку сигарет.

— Ты за кем следишь? — спрашивает Дино, стараясь звучать спокойно и равнодушно.

— За Маттео. А ты?

— Если бы за тобой, то постарался бы не влететь в тебя при входе.

— Вот я так и решил. Ты следишь за Маттео, я слежу за Маттео, все нормально, друг другу не мешаем. Чего на улицу потащил?

Хаято слишком серьезный и невзрывной, под глазами залегли круги, а пальцы слегка подрагивают. Подросток подростком в этом своем огромном худи.

— Я тебя узнал только что, — отвечает Дино, не в силах комментировать собственное раздолбайство.

Хаято смотрит на него чуть поживее и протягивает пачку. Дино хочет отказаться, а потом думает: да почему бы и нет, черт возьми. Смотрит вопросительно, мол, а зажигалка? Хаято вытягивает дешевую пластиковую в руках, и Дино почти что сконфуженно прикуривает.

— Давно за ними ездишь? — спрашивает он.

— Дино, у меня вопрос для начала. Я уже перестал в твоих глазах быть продажной шкурой или как? — Хаято говорит устало, но все-таки обиженно.

Дино давится дымом и кашляет так, что задыхаться начинает.

— Знаешь, — отвечает он как можно мягче, — мне кажется уже, что продажная шкура тут я, совсем с Дзилли запутался. Я не шел с вами на контакт, потому что лично занимался делами. Я следил за доном Алессандро, за Франческо, я последние пять дней, Хаято, в разъездах, и пытаюсь понять, как они нас стравили.

Хаято бросает на него светлый взгляд и вдруг улыбается — резко, так, что у Дино сердце ноет в груди:

— И я за ними следил, правда тебя вот заметил только сегодня.

Дино наконец становится немного легче.

— Слушай, — серьезно говорит Хаято, — я предлагаю объединить усилия.

— Из нас вроде неплохая команда, — очень-очень осторожно улыбается Дино, но выражения лица Хаято это явно стоит.

* * *

Ямамото сидит на срочном собрании Вонголы, не зная, что предпринять. По идее, ему нужно рассказать, что Вария приезжала к Дзилли, но он — почему-то — до сих пор предан интересам Сквало, он ведь не врал ему, просто думал, что будет проще, когда придет время от них отказаться. Ямамото не может потерять Сквало, но теперь точно так же уверен в его виновности, как в том, что никогда не был для него кем-то особенным.

— Дон Алессандро заверил нас в своей крайней преданности и сказал, что произошла какая-то ошибка, — объясняет Цуна устало. — Мол, с ним лично связывались и Занзас, и Дино — от моего имени. Он просто разделял обязанности так, как считал нужным.

— Доверять Варии себе дороже, — говорит Хибари и бросает на Ямамото острый взгляд.

Ямамото молчит. Он не может выдавить ни слова, будто Сквало отнял их все.

Дверь хлопает, и в комнату влетает подозрительно радостный Гокудера.

— А мы уж думали, что без тебя дальше, — говорит Цуна. — Гокудера, обсуждаем возможное предательство Варии.

— Кстати о нем, — начинает было Ямамото, собравшись с силами.

Дыра в груди растет, расползается.

— Так, погодите, — очень резко перебивает Гокудера и смотрит, будто что-то знает. — Мне кажется, мы сейчас вот совсем не тем занимаемся. Мы подозреваем ближайших союзников, а почему мы не подозреваем Дзилли? Маркези?

Маркези — это те ребята, которых Сквало и Ямамото лично упокоили несколько дней назад.

— Думаешь, они как Спейд? Экстремально! — реагирует Рёхей.

— Да нет, — ярко улыбается Гокудера.

Это так контрастирует с общей похоронной атмосферой, что Ямамото словно просыпается и начинает думать. Маркези, Дзилли…

— Ну вот например. — Гокудера вываливает на стол фотографии. — Это чета Дзилли. Сын дона, Флавио, и его жена, из семьи Маркези. Траур по понятным причинам. И еще.

За несколько секунд Гокудера обрисовывает сетку связей, и Ямамото больше не заикается о Варии. Тупая боль внутри, к сожалению, и не думает утихать.

— Придурок, погоди.

Гокудера ловит его на пороге.

— Что? — пытается улыбнуться Ямамото.

С этим делом у него туго, но он ничего не может поделать.

— Пойдем поговорим.

Гокудера не предлагает, а настаивает, потому что Ямамото видит перед собой его спину с надписью на английском. Он вздыхает и уныло плетется следом, пока они не добираются до кабинета.

Ямамото садится в привычное кресло, и Гокудера хочет запереться на ключ, но ровно в этот момент дверь распахивается настежь, и внутрь заходит Мукуро. Он замирает, не сделав и пары шагов и говорит — взвинченно и резко:

— Если вы тут собрались секретничать, я с вами. Потому что мы все в одной лодке. Мне не с кем говорить, и я боюсь рехнуться.

Пожалуй, это самое большое признание слабости со стороны Мукуро, что им довелось видеть, и Гокудера, понимающе хмыкнув, закрывает дверь.

— В одной лодке? — спрашивает Ямамото, не понимая, откуда внутри столько желчи. — Знаешь, мы вроде бы не спим с Занзасом.

— Убил бы тебя, — легко говорит Мукуро, — но ты просто дурак, у которого отняли мечту всей жизни.

— Не лезь на Мукуро, правда, — просит Гокудера, доставая сигарету из пачки. — Он же ничего плохого не сказал.

— Ценю, — то ли издевается, то ли благодарит Мукуро. — Такеши, выкладывай, что ты там собирался рассказывать про Варию.

— Читать мысли не очень вежливо.

— Да какие мысли! — эмоционально реагирует Гокудера. — По твоей траурной роже все было понятно, я едва успел вмешаться. Параноиков у нас и без того хватает. 

— Ничего, — кивает Мукуро, — я держал руку на пульсе. К твоему сведению, Такеши, я тоже больше не трахаюсь с Занзасом, а вот вам бы не помешало сладострас…

— Эй! — перебивает Гокудера. — Думаешь, тебе Ямамото доставать можно?

— Молчу.

— Как меня все задрало, — признается Ямамото. — Ну хорошо. Пока вы сидели у дона Алессандро, приехала Вария, они пошли общаться с кем-то еще. Ясно как день, у них свой человек. Я уж не знаю, может, Занзасу снова приспичило десятым Вонголой…

В руках у Мукуро аккуратно материализуется трезубец, и Ямамото нащупывает катану.

— Идиоты, отставить! — рявкает Гокудера. — Я понимаю, что сердечные травмы неизлечимы, но нельзя же так. Мозги-то не отказали пока? Короче. Почему не представить, что нас наебывают Дзилли? Планомерно ссорят друг с другом, Маркези отдают на съедение, чтобы бдительность усыпить? Все получше выйдет, чем вешать собак на Варию. И на Дино еще.

Мукуро смешно склоняет голову и говорит:

— Вот что. Дино, значит?

— Я не сплю пятые сутки, — зевает Гокудера, — это был так себе заход.

— Рассказывай, — говорит Мукуро, почему-то не препираясь. — Мы тебя внимательно слушаем. Я очень хочу представить, что это Дзилли, но у меня очень плохо получается, хотя на воображение я не жалуюсь, и Варию сходу предавать не горю желанием.

Гокудера кивает — и берется за свою любимую маркерную доску.

— А то я хочу предавать Варию, — выдавливает из себя Ямамото. — Мукуро, ну в самом деле.

— Такеши, — говорит тот, — мне твои чувства вполне понятны, и я их не пожелаю врагу. А мы все-таки не они.

Ямамото вскидывает на него глаза, тяжело сглатывает и кивает.

* * *

— Дон Альберто! — кричит Дино через улицу, потому что иначе проклятый старик свалит в туман, и поминай как звали.

Причем в буквальном смысле. Альберто Дзилли — девяностолетний основатель клана Дзилли. Во всех отчетах и официальных бумагах он проходит как давно и безвозвратно мертвый.

Дон Альберто поворачивает голову, и на мгновение мир меняется, будто его быстро-быстро перелицовывает другими красками. Дон Альберто не выглядит на свой возраст, в его фигуре — уверенность и сила, он словно заперт не в своем теле, как Дино… как Дино заперт не в своем.

Дино не может отследить, что случилось, он не знает, почему дон Альберто уже уехал на черном кадиллаке. Зато Дино знает следующее. Альберто Дзилли создал клан Дзилли с нуля, и их Небо, сын дона Альберто, не представляет из себя ничего особенного — эту информацию почерпнул Гокудера из полицейских архивов, которые ему кто-то подогнал то ли по доброте душевной, то ли за красивые глаза, впрочем, второе вероятнее. У Дино колет в груди. Очевидцы описывают дона Альберто как мощнейшего носителя пламени Тумана, а некоторые поговаривают, что умениями тот не уступает Деймону Спейду.

Как бы то ни было, дона Альберто шумно похоронили еще в начале девяностых, и Дино никогда бы не подумал рыть в этом направлении, если бы не откровенная случайность. Они сидели с Хаято в придорожной забегаловке и ржали о чем-то своем — то ли над шутками Луссурии, то ли над тем, как Занзас явился в Вонголу за своими пистолетами после того, как Мукуро их похитил, и почему-то никого не убил. А может, они уже перешли на обсуждение Сквало и его безумного поведения — и до ужаса серьезного Такеши. И тут вдруг Дино подумалась одна интересная вещь. В семье Дзилли нет иллюзиониста, по меньшей мере, на виду.

— Какой симпатичный мальчик, — говорит кто-то.

Вокруг Дино сразу рисуется целая толпа, будто из воздуха, и он теряется. Он не понимает, как оказался в этой подворотне. Секунду назад он стоял и смотрел на то, как Альберто, Туман Дзилли, садится в огромную машину. Потом он подумал про Хаято и… Удар обжигает скулу, и Дино чуть не падает. Мысли путаются, будто выпил лишнего. Дино хочет выхватить кнут, но у него ничего не получается, двое уже держат за руки, вырваться никак нельзя.

Ситуация становится не просто плохой — она становится критической. Дино пытается сосредоточиться, уцепиться мыслями хоть за что-то, думает о Хаято, и в голове делается ясно и звонко, но слишком поздно.

— ВРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРАИ! — раздается над проулком, и тот очень быстро начинает тонуть в крови.

— Совсем ебанулся, — выплевывает Сквало, когда они быстро уходят с места побоища.

— Ну спасибо, — буркает Дино. — Удружил вообще.

— А если бы я за тобой следить не догадался? — продолжает психовать Сквало. — Они бы от тебя ничего не оставили. И как мне прикажешь утешать Гокудеру?

— Блядь, Сквало! — говорит Дино и останавливается.

Сквало тормозит рядом и зло его рассматривает — ни дать ни взять подросток четырнадцати лет без друзей и малейших навыков социализации. Дино почти мгновенно перестает на него сердиться, потому что знает причину.

— Кто бы говорил про утешение, — поясняет Дино. — Я видел тут твоего любимчика — доведен до крайней степени отчаяния, не улыбается, молчит, эффективно выполняет поручения. Ебанулся тут от ревности и недоверия ты, нечего на меня перекладывать.

Дино ждет отповеди на матерном итальянском, но Сквало лишь опускает вечно задранный подбородок и — мямлит, по-другому это не назвать:

— Пойдем уже, там гора трупов Дзилли. Как он?

— Хуево, — отвечает Дино, сильно сбавив обороты, и идет за Сквало. — Совсем хуево.

— Ну не из-за меня же, — то ли утверждает, то ли спрашивает Сквало.

— Ты дебил тупой, — Дино чувствует себя Капитаном Очевидность. — Тупой, тупой дебил. Хотя, если на тебя тоже недобро посмотрел дон Альберто…

Они как раз выныривают из проулков у небольшой церквушки и Сквало кивает на маленькую парковку и старый затрапезный фиат.

— А про дона Альберто ты откуда знаешь? — удивляется он.

— Так, — Дино трет лоб — и слышит полицейские сирены. — Прыгаем внутрь, потом договорим.

— И меня подвезите, ага. — Заднюю дверь фиата уже открывает Рокудо Мукуро собственной персоной, и Дино, не сдержавшись, хмыкает.

— Тебя к боссу, что ли? — мрачно спрашивает Сквало.

— Да если бы я там был нужен, — скалится Мукуро в ответ.

Сквало резко втапливает передачу, и они едут втроем.

— Так это ты, что ли, прочистил Акуле мозги? — интересуется Дино, хлопая по карманам куртки. Вот же черт, пристрастился, за каких-то два дня!

— Если они там есть, доступа я не имею, — холодно говорит Мукуро. — Насчет Такеши он дошел сам, мне кажется, раз уж полез следить за тобой.

— Врррой, — тянет Сквало. — Попиздите мне тут. Не полез бы следить — труба некоторым. Так что, дон Альберто и правда жив?

— Ну а зачем, ты думаешь, твой друг Пони поперся в подворотню к бандитам? — Мукуро отчетливо блестит красным глазом в зеркале заднего вида, и Дино вдруг понимает, что это хороший знак.

— Друг Пони, — смеется Дино с некоторым облегчением, соскучился все-таки по этим бесконечным перепалкам, — и сам не против разобраться.

— А ты вот откуда нарисовался? — спрашивает Сквало, закладывая лихой вираж.

Старенький фиат даже скрипит как-то жалостливо.

— Я подумал, что если ты следишь за Дино, то кому-то явно не помешает следить за тобой. Скучно так-то, — болтает Мукуро, и Дино снова удивляется — он и правда в хорошем настроении. — А что до этого старого козла… посмотрел с удовольствием, спасибо. По-моему, он меня даже не заметил, хотя мог, он сам уже наполовину Туман. Крипота та еще. Повезло, его отвлек наш варийский капитан, и он перестраивался по ходу.

— Почему он и Сквало мозги не промыл? — интересуется Дино, чувствуя, как его самого потихоньку отпускает.

Привычная ситуация, нормальная. Вария, Вонгола и Каваллоне — вместе.

— Не успевал и понял, что Акула все равно поплывет за Пони. Может, решил, что полиция твой труп на него повесит. Кстати, я не очень тобой доволен. Частные уроки взаимодействия с Туманом? Возьму недорого.

Как по мановению волшебной палочки мир снова перелицовывает, и теперь он выглядит правильно.

— Мукуро, заткнись, сам же сказал, что мужик крут! — рявкает Сквало.

— И что? Хотя, конечно, если все мысли о… — Дино оглядывается назад и ждет продолжения. — Ладно, разберемся. Альберто своими недотуманными планами, видимо, и из моих мозгов успел отбивную сделать. А уж во что он превратил Сквало, по которому вздыхают некоторые достойнейшие мечники!

Они чуть не въезжают в какую-то хонду, и Дино понимает, что Сквало несколько удивлен, если не сказать резче.

— А что… — произносит было он, но тут оглушительный «Врооооой!» посылает трещинки по лобовому стеклу.

Дино впервые за последнюю неделю начинает от души смеяться, а вот Мукуро уже тыкает куда-то трезубцем — впрочем, Сквало несильно отстает.

* * *

— Так, — непонимающе говорит Ямамото. — Мы следим за Дзилли, и нам за это ничего не будет?

— Чистая правда, — кивает зевающий Гокудера и, кажется, немедля отрубается.

У Ямамото очень много вопросов что к нему, что к Цуне, что к Занзасу. Зашкаливающее количество набирается у Сквало, но Ямамото не хочет это признавать. Вроде как получится, что он совсем ебанулся. Поэтому Ямамото думает, что все идет своим чередом. Он не нужен Сквало, и это, в общем, понятно: зачем красивому взрослому европейцу скучный никчемный японец.

Ямамото ведет машину и поглядывает на Гокудеру — тот и правда заснул, пробормотав наказ следить за Франческо Дзилли. Отключившийся Гокудера очень не вписывается в картину мира, и Ямамото пытается посчитать. Если сегодня двадцать третье декабря, то когда они вообще все разбежались? Когда была эта чертова попойка, на которой Сквало записал его в предатели?

Ямамото складывает и вычитает, получается что-то вроде девятнадцати, и он не может поверить, что в груди зияет такая дыра, а времени ей — каких-то пять суток.

Франческо Дзилли подъезжает к дому, паркуется, и Ямамото не знает, что делать дальше, дает чуть вперед, толкает Гокудеру в бок:

— Приехали.

Тот смешно просыпается, машет руками, зевает, улыбается:

— Господи, убери со своей рожи это выражение. Оно меня крипует. Сказали же тебе — Сквало…

— Предпочитаю про него не слушать, — нейтрально говорит Ямамото.

Гокудера почему-то меняется в лице:

— Серьезно? Не слушать предпочитаешь? Нет, правда? Ну вы с ним треснутые, ничего не скажешь. Ладно, пошли, я не знаю адреса, думал, Франческо к другому человеку заявится.

— К кому? — равнодушно спрашивает Ямамото, желая только одного — побыстрее отделаться.

— Ну мы, вообще-то, — говорит Гокудера, — нашли дона Альберто. Представь, черту девяносто три года, он — давно отошедший от дел Туман Дзилли.

У Ямамото что-то чешется аж в затылке, пока они с Гокудерой осторожно забираются на чужой газон и топают к окнам.

— Ну привет, детишки, — мрачно скалится тень, сливающаяся со стеной.

Это Занзас — кто ж еще?

Они сидят под окнами уже втроем и пока что результатов никаких. Ну разве только Занзас сохраняет изумительное спокойствие.

— Нам еще долго тут? — равнодушно спрашивает Ямамото.

— Ого, — говорит Занзас, — мусор, а оно у вас давно такое?

Гокудера закатывает глаза, бросает взгляд в широченное окно, в котором Франческо Дзилли беседует с каким-то седовласым типом — и говорит:

— А ты, Занзас, давно ходишь по заданиям без кресла?

— Иди на хуй, — явственно обижается тот. — Ты меня за кого держишь?

— Да успокойся, — дурным шепотом отвечает Гокудера. — Просто мне удивительно, что ты явился без свиты.

— Я про «на хуй» что, непонятно сказал? Гокудера, какая в жопу свита? У меня Сквало колбасит так, что я бы посадил его под замок, только сладу и без того никакого. Ну и потом, хочешь сделать хорошо — сделай, блин, сам.

— Мукуро держится, — совершенно внезапно сообщает Гокудера. — Не то чтобы отлично, но я полагаю, что мы разберемся с этой ебучей хуйней до того, как станет совсем плохо.

Занзас молчит секунды две, а потом заявляет:

— Спасибо, — и Ямамото хуеет окончательно.

— Боюсь, тут дело даже не в вас, — осторожно говорит Гокудера.

Ямамото пялится внутрь: ровным счетом ничего интересного.

— А в ком? — спрашивает Занзас. — Если ты про этих двоих, то прости уж, ничего поделать не могу. Говорил, просил, но эффекта ноль.

— А тут ты видишь эффект? — непонятно возмущается Гокудера. — Он больше напоминает скорбный труп себя самого, да и мозги не работают.

— Погоди, — говорит Занзас. — Стоп. Мусор, мне что-то это все очень сильно не нравится. Сколько они уже пиздят? Давай-ка, сваливаем от греха.

Ямамото собирается вяло возмутиться, но они действительно отступают и уезжают в сторону Вонголы.

— Они нас заметили? — спрашивает Гокудера.

— Не думаю, — отзывается Занзас. — Просто почувствовал что-то странное, не хватало нам еще на троих с Альберто рубиться, если это все-таки был он.

Ямамото очень сильно все равно.

* * *

— ДА ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ ВЫ, ВРОЙ! — полушепчет-полуорет Сквало.

Среди знакомых Дино только он обладает подобным навыком. Необычная способность, если вдуматься.

— Детей перебудим? — тихо, но издевательски интересуется Мукуро.

Дино видит, что им обоим некомфортно, а Мукуро вообще переступил порог Варии через собственную гордость. Будь воля самого Дино — они бы, конечно, отправились к нему, но Сквало настаивает на том, что в архиве Варии (вот это сюрприз, у них кто-то занимается бумагами) были документы, связанные то ли с самим доном Альберто, то ли с его деятельностью. И в конце концов, кто им что сделает. Когда они добираются до Варии, стоит глубокая ночь, все мирно спят. Дино мимолетом думает, что понимает чувства Мукуро — если, конечно, его эмоции относительно Хаято идут хоть в какое-то сравнение с ними.

Дино не любит загоняться, но любит, чтобы в голове все лежало по полочкам — или хотя бы делало вид. Он собирался поразмыслить чуть более предметно после той знаковой попойки, но расписка, выскользнувшая из пиджака Такеши, слегка спутала ему карты.

— Детей, да, — бросает Сквало, пока они спускаются по лестнице в подозрительного вида подвал.

Дино ожидает увидеть застенки и пыточные камеры — но вокруг лишь обычный ремонт и даже сыростью не тянет.

— А что сделает Занзас, если застанет нас втроем? — снова издевательски спрашивает Мукуро.

Сквало и без того пришиблен, а этот задирается изо всех сил. Странно, будто местами поменялись. Таким потухшим и злым Дино не видел Сквало с тех самых пор, как…

— Сюда, — говорит Сквало, заворачивая в большое темное помещение, — ты, иллюзионист, свети.

— Я тебе Лампо, что ли?

— А я тебе кто, личная сводница блядского босса?

Дино прикрывает лицо рукой, лезет в карман и нащупывает там купленную сегодня старинную зиппо, откидывает крышку и крутит колесико. Пламя слегка освещает стеллажи с папками, а еще наконец он видит странно расположенный выключатель.

Комната озаряется, но, к счастью, неярко.

— А зачем это тебе? — спрашивает Мукуро, с любопытством поглядывая на зажигалку.

Вот же, все замечает, и что с ним делать?

Сквало идет к полкам по левую руку, а Дино пожимает плечами:

— Понравилась просто.

— Аааа! — очень убедительно говорит Мукуро и чуть насмешливо улыбается. — Понравился, говоришь? Понятно.

Дино не успевает придумать ответную шпильку, потому что неподалеку кто-то спотыкается, матерится, а Сквало мгновенно выключает свет и встает в углу с мечом наизготовку.

Мукуро держит трезубец, и Дино быстро достает кнут — хотя с кем они собрались драться в подвале Варии? Может, Луссурия притащил очередного бойфренда, но и только. Шаги все ближе, и наконец, в архиве снова вспыхивает свет, и прям перед ними предстают Занзас, Такеши и Хаято.

В кабинете Занзаса царит напряженное молчание. Сквало и Хаято упорно роются в бумагах, Мукуро стоит у окна бледной тенью, Такеши прибился к Занзасу и что-то с ним обсуждает, а Дино смотрит на этот дурдом и думает, что ему бы не помешала помощь со стороны.

Он откашливается, а потом очень быстро начинает:

— Так. Давайте уже признаем, что нас наебали, причем крепко, и прекратим эти игры в недоверие, потому что — кто бы мог подумать — они очень плохо сказываются на нас. Мы чуть трехстороннюю войну не затеяли.

— Я, например, думал хуем, а не головой, — хрипло говорит Занзас, посматривая на свои пистолеты.

Заявление сенсационное и шокирующее, во всяком случае, Такеши аж чем-то давится, а сам Дино внутренне фейспалмит от манеры Занзаса резать правду-матку.

— Да что ты говоришь? — ядовито спрашивает Мукуро.

— Только одно, — продолжает Занзас предельно спокойно, хотя это ему дается сявным трудом. — Нам все указывало на то, что две другие стороны виноваты. Кроме того, лично в мое восприятие вмешались… да блядь, Мукуро, мне это правда вслух проговаривать?

А как хорошо начал, думает Дино, замечая, что даже Хаято со Сквало перестали рыться в документах.

— Пошел ты на хуй, Занзас, — говорит Мукуро, — я тебе в первый вечер сказал, что нас наебали, что ни один тут не предаст другого, и дело не в том, что кто-то в кого-то влюбился стопиццот лет вперед на Чойсе, а кто-то, оказывается, предпочитает интеллектуальных ебнутых наглухо блондинов. Дело в том, что тут просто нет ни единой суки, у меня на это дело нюх. А ты что? Правильно, ты меня выставил.

Занзас тяжело молчит в ответ.

— Я, безусловно, в деле, — зачем-то уточняет Мукуро, — но нас с тобой это все больше не касается. Нет никаких нас с тобой. Хаято, Сквало, вы что-то нашли или просто так стоите с открытыми ртами?

— Охуели от твоей прямолинейности, — не очень добро отвечает Хаято. — Я в ваши дела не лезу, но что было, блядь, делать? Рисковать, что все сорвется, а Дзилли не заглотят наживку? И про Занзаса и Альберто ты послушать не хочешь? Просто развесишь ярлыки, пусть себе покачиваются? А ты не думал, что у него были объективные причины тебя выставить?

— Гокудера, — говорит Занзас, — ты знаешь, я пока в состоянии поговорить с Мукуро сам.

— Тогда договаривать надо, — очень мягко сообщает Сквало, выкладывая на стол фотографии.

* * *

— Пацан, подожди! — Сквало в буквальном смысле ловит Ямамото за локоть.

Только что рассвело, и они собираются разъезжаться, чтобы поспать хотя бы немного. Ночь выдалась тяжелая.

— Ты едешь? — спрашивает Гокудера от машины. — Мы Дино подбросим, и домой.

— Е… — начинает было Ямамото, но Сквало не отпускает:

— Нет, поезжайте вдвоем, я его отвезу, поговорить надо.

— Да не надо нам говорить, — выдает сквозь зубы Ямамото, пытаясь держаться и не быть совсем придурком.

Мукуро успел раствориться в воздухе — даже несмотря на новую информацию. Оказывается, Занзас несколько раз сталкивался с доном Альберто в детстве, а потом вдруг — сразу после битвы Колец, тот предлагал ему перейти на сторону Дзилли. Тогда Занзас понятия не имел, что этот дед из себя представляет. Получалось, что Мукуро он выставил, когда почуял, что дело пахнет жареным, ради самого Мукуро, а не из-за чего-то еще. Гокудера и Дино вообще будто не ругались, и только он…

— Пацан, — щелкает пальцами перед самым носом Сквало, — очнись. Мне правда нужно с тобой поговорить. Пойдем ко мне в кабинет.

Ямамото сглатывает горечь во рту и идет. Ему надоело бегать за Сквало, надоело заглядывать ему в рот, надоело вечно быть на правах второго и младшего. И откуда только Мукуро знает, когда именно Ямамото пропал окончательно? Нет, трели Дождя пытались что-то сказать, еще когда Сквало оттолкнул его сразу после боя Колец, но Чойс, и тот, другой Сквало… Пустое. Не было у них ничего тогда, в десятилетнем будущем, не будет и сейчас.

В кабинете Сквало темно, окно занавешено тяжелой портьерой, и Сквало включает светильник. У него на столе идеальный порядок — и тяжелая мозаичная цветастая лампа. Смотрится она неплохо, но Такеши вдруг кажется, что предмет чуждый, будто не отсюда.

— Пацан, — говорит тот, присаживаясь на уголок стола. — Да что ты… а, лампа? Это уродство одолжил мне Луссурия. На мои возражения сказал, что уродство у них я.

Ямамото даже вспыхивает, настолько это не соответствует действительности, но молчит.

— Я вещи тут смахнул со стола, все, — непонятно объясняет Сквало.

Ямамото снова молчит, что тут скажешь-то.

— Па…

Я тебе не пацан, яростно думает Ямамото, но тут Сквало, замолчав сам, зарывается пальцами в свои чудесные волосы и потерянно выдает:

— Как он насчет Чойса-то узнал, зараза?

— Что именно? — спрашивает Ямамото — и удивляется тому, как дрожит собственный голос.

— Ну вот нес он, — болезненно продолжает Сквало. — Про отбитых блондинок понятно, это про Пони.

— Про Пони? — искренне недоумевает Ямамото.

— Враи, ну что Пони предпочитает отбитых наглухо!

— Да нет же, он сказал, что Гокудера предпочитает интеллектуальных этих самых, — теряется Ямамото.

Мгновение они смотря друг на друга, а потом начинают ржать. В общем, Мукуро, как обычно, всех подъебнул. Не злился бы он еще на Занзаса.

— Но насчет Чойса он выразился более очевидно, — мрачно провозглашает Сквало, и Ямамото серьезно кивает и смиренно ждет приговора.

— …вот вы отвалили тогда в будущее, никого не предупредив, а я весь нахуй переебался, — твердо говорит Сквало. — Ну, блядь, ясно, молчал три года, не буду же я к малолеточке подкатывать. Потом выяснил, что совершеннолетие в Японии в двадцать, пиздец полный. И вот мы переносимся в сегодня, блядь. Я веду себя как мудак и все такое.

Ямамото, кажется, прослушал начало, но теперь пялится на возлюбленного учителя во все глаза. А потом начинает ржать. 

— Очень смешно, пацан, да, — чешет подбородок Сквало, и вид у него усталый и измученный. — Я не очень с чувствами, если честно, и на меня напал полный пиздец — как подумаю, что ты меня обманывал, все, клинит, как суку. Не поверишь, со мной Занзас разъяснительные беседы вел, мол, нельзя так ревновать, чтобы мозги отключались, а я… да что толку. Пацан, прости, если сможешь. И эту хуйню, про шрам, не слушай, он мне очень на тебе нравится, конечно, ты с ним еще красивее, если такое, блядь, вообще возможно, но решай сам, ладно? А то я передавил на тебя.

Ямамото явно надо подышать, и он падает на спинку дивана в нескольких шагах от Сквало и пытается задушить хохот, рвущийся из груди.

— Ну заслужил, хорошо, — растерянно говорит Сквало, и Ямамото наконец решается.

— Придурок, — говорит он, и Сквало явственно хуеет. — Ну ты… блядь, сообразил бы, — смех по-прежнему не отпускает. — Сквало, это я на тебя запал во время Чойса!

Сквало моргает три раза, потом гневно тыкает в него протезированной рукой:

— Ты извращенец, что ли, твою мать? Геронтофил?! Мне там было тридцать два, а тебе сколько, пятнадцать-то хоть исполнилось, враи?

Ямамото продолжает хохотать — и сам не замечает как, но пальцы Сквало уже путаются в его волосах, а губы Сквало прижимаются то ко рту, то к подбородку, то аккуратно ведут по шраму.

* * *

— Интересно, надолго они там? — задумчиво спрашивает сонный Хаято. — Если честно, я волнуюсь. Он же влюблен в него с самого Чойса, сил нет! Пять лет, блин, строим планы захвата Супербии Сквало, и все никак.

— Какое интересное развлечение, — комментирует Дино, слегка приподняв бровь, — я вот пока не знаю ни одного счастливчика, который остался бы после такого в живых. Правда Такеши может повезти — если это все превратится в захват Дождя Вонголы.

Хаято сонно хмыкает, и они тащатся с какой-то смешной скоростью. Ехать им, в принципе, недолго. Дино что-то беспокоит, но он отмахивается от этого чувства.

Картинка рисуется потрясающая: старый мудак дон Альберто жив и продвигает на шахматной доске Италии свою семью. Он шел к этому планомерно с собственной смерти, серый кардинал недоделанный. План длиной почти в двадцать лет вступает в заключительную стадию — только какую?

— Как думаешь, Дино, — уморительно зевает Хаято, и Дино даже целовать его не хочется, только уложить в кровать, подоткнуть одеяло и свалиться где-то рядом, — чего он все-таки добивается? Хочет стать главой обновленных Дзилли? Попрыгать на трупе Вонголы?

Что там этот придурок нес про красивых умных блондинов? Дино всегда считал, что предпочитает девочек, но эти последние мысли… Что-то необдуманное, некатегоризированное и дикое ищет путь в его душу.

— Альберто рулил всеми операциями, — продолжает Хаято, — и рулит до сих пор. Он за этим попытался нас рассорить?

— Я думаю, он не понял, как уничтожить Вонголу, — соглашается Дино. — А еще, ему нравится переусложнять, как и любому Туману. Если бы мы перессорились, нам настал бы конец, факт. Если бы мы начали выяснять отношения на месте, не разъехавшись, все накрылось бы почти сразу. Так что Мукуро все-таки зря…

— Твою мать. — Пальцы Хаято вдруг сжимаются на руле. — Твою мать!

Тревога Дино обретает плоть и форму, он знает, что не так, и дело не в волнении за Сквало.

— Туман? — спрашивает он коротко, и Хаято отчаянно кивает, бросает на Дино короткий взгляд — и закладывает полицейский разворот.

— Едем, — коротко бросает Сквало. — Такеши сейчас разговаривает с Цуной, они пришлют кого-нибудь, дома без охраны тоже не останутся.

Дино вешает трубку:

— Занзаса нет, но Сквало быстро разобрался.

Хаято выжимает из своего мерседеса все, что можно выжать, и коротко кивает. Они едут к Альберто, а к его сыновьям отправятся объединенные силы Варии и Вонголы.

— Нахрена вот он, — устало говорит Дино.

— А ты представь, — вдруг отвечает Хаято, не сводя напряженного взгляда с дороги. — Ситуацию их представь. И все, что было с Мукуро, представь. Эти их американские горки представь. Больно разбиваться, знаешь, о чужую войну.

— Больно — делать плохо человеку, которого любишь, ради его блага, — говорит Дино и тут же прикусывает себя за язык.

Хаято смотрит на него коротко, но недобро.

— Мы тут говорим как типичные представители своих поколений, наверное, — неловко улыбается Дино. — А я так не собирался, мне с тобой хочется общаться на равных, потому что про поколения это все чушь. Просто тут я и Занзаса могу понять. Думаешь, у него проблем с доверием мало? Да столько же. И во льду он висел ровно так же.

— А почему за Мукуро поперся втихую? — угрожающе спрашивает Хаято.

— Скорее всего, под рукой никого не было, — объясняет Дино. — Рванул сразу, когда понял. Мукуро-то это зачем?

— Дино, ты такой умный, а. — Хаято мастерски пролетает на красный. — Неужели непонятно? Ему надо доказать Занзасу.

— Да что тут доказывать?

— Ты и правда из другого поколения. Ну, что он его любви достоин?

— Занзас его убьет и будет прав, — выдавливает из себя улыбку Дино.

Главное, чтобы Альберто не убил.

— Хорошо, — вздернуто и коротко бросает Хаято, и его волосы сверкают в рассветном солнце. — Намек я понял. Если не сдохнем, я тебе ничего доказывать не буду.

Это самое наглухо ебнутое признание в жизни Дино, но ему и не нужно другого.

* * *

— Блядь, — говорит Сквало, когда они наконец преодолевают большую часть пути до дома Альберто.

Ямамото очень с ним согласен. Восторг от поцелуев и этого бесконечного, ошеломляющего присутствия Сквало везде — они ведь даже раздеться не успели — размыт тревогой, и тревогой сильной и неприятной. То, что Мукуро полез на Альберто, никого не предупредив, плохо. То, что Занзас ломанулся вслед за ним, — еще хуже.

С Франческо и Алессандро разберутся, но сам старик и эти двое… Ямамото хочет раскатать лицо пламенным фейспалмом, но он сдерживается, потому что рядом с ним за рулем ощутимо психует Сквало. У него все под контролем, но Ямамото хорошо знает, как Сквало относится к Занзасу. Даже ревновать умудрялся, придурок. А еще Сквало вполне себе заботится о Мукуро. Про свои эмоции Ямамото даже вспоминать не хочет.

— Идиот, сука, — кратко излагает Сквало.

Ямамото снова согласен, и неважно, про Мукуро речь или про Занзаса. Хотя Мукуро, наверное, ведет себя более дурацки. Судя по всему, Занзас просто ринулся ему на помощь, хотя что помешало поставить в известность окружающих, для Ямамото загадка. У него мелькает мысль, что они все-таки поехали вместе, а еще — что пора что-нибудь сказать Сквало, но все-таки вероятнее, что Мукуро психанул. Ямамото вообще вон чуть на Хибари не полез с катаной — благо, Хибари только дай повод подраться.

— Если кто-то из них сдох!.. — говорит Сквало.

Ямамото кивает, и Сквало, кажется, не нужны ответы — он довольно хорошо понимает и без слов.

Они вылетают на площадку перед домом Альберто Дзилли. Остается еще один поворот — и можно заезжать внутрь. А потом Ямамото наконец видит.

Площадки как физического объекта больше нет. В какой-то момент реальность размывается — Ямамото не может даже отсечь, где именно, — и все заливает липкая сиреневая слизь. Сверху свисают синие лианы — то ли переделанные деревья, то ли оружие. Особняк на заднем плане теряется, будто иллюзии настолько реальны, что изменили кусок мира под себя; Альберто сидит на огромном камне.

Сердце пропускает удар. Мукуро сильно ранен и стоит по колено в сиреневой жиже, сложившись почти пополам, судорожно кашляет, едва удерживает трезубец; Занзаса нигде не видно. Дино и Хаято едва заметны на другом берегу этого безумия. Они ничего не делают. Еще через несколько мгновений Ямамото понимает, почему. Они со Сквало врезаются в сиреневую гущу — и та отталкивает их назад. Пробиться не получается. Даже Ало не может преодолеть невидимый барьер.

Сидящий на камне Альберто выглядит как-то по-другому, у него темнеют волосы, и Ямамото пробирает до костей. Он помнит фразу, брошенную в сердцах Мукуро, про крипового старика, наполовину ставшего Туманом.

— Где босс? — кричит Сквало, и Дино лишь разводит руками в ответ.

— Твой босс мертв, мальчик, — очень спокойно говорит Альберто, так, будто они стоят рядом с ним, а не в доброй полусотне метров. Его голос ровно разносится над поверхностью.

Из сиреневой жижи поднимается тело Занзаса, и Сквало зажимает рот рукой. Ямамото пугается по-настоящему — до тех пор, пока этот летающий Занзас вдруг не открывает глаза. В правом, ярко-красном, загорается шестерка.

Альберто осатанело хохочет, и Ямамото понимает разом две вещи — его и правда нельзя победить на поле иллюзий. Занзас (Занзас?) поднимает волну этой сиреневой дряни, и та летит на Альберто, но размазывается в десятке сантиметров — ровным слоем о воздух.

Альберто делает шаг с камня — теперь это красивый молодой мужчина со шрамом на подбородке, и реальность начинает лихорадить так, что им всем приходится отбежать в сторону. Занзас продолжает висеть в воздухе, явно неспособный Альберто противостоять, а Мукуро роняет трезубец.

— Такеши, — сдавленно бросает Сквало. — Если мы не…

Ямамото сжимает его ладонь. Альберто надвигается на них, и в этот момент Рокудо Мукуро, только что потерявший свое грозное оружие, склоняет голову набок неправильным, но очень знакомым движением, выхватывает из воздуха пистолет с пламенеющей десяткой на стволе и засаживает Альберто пулю точно по центру лба.

* * *

Сквало осушает стакан виски с таким видом, что Дино поржал бы, да только не до смеха. Этот день продолжается чертову тучу времени, и его давно пора прекращать. Альберто мертв, Франческо и Алессандро повязаны по рукам и ногам, с Маттео ведут глубокую и проникновенную беседу Хибари и Луссурия. Дино страшно даже подумать о подобном тандеме, зато Маттео останется лучшим другом всего Альянса на веки вечные.

Где-то за пределами кабинета Занзаса с грохотом что-то падает. Судя по шуму, это комод. Или платяной шкаф.

— Может быть, — неровно говорит Хаято, поблескивая глазами, — им все-таки не надо было позволять?

— А что ты с ними сделаешь, враи, — недовольно говорит Сквало. — Скажешь, мол, мальчики, не ссорьтесь?

— Типа того, — кивает Хаято, — причем я серьезно. Я, конечно, так до конца и не вдуплил, как они поменялись, и что это вообще было, но разве нормально, — продолжительный звон на фоне, — когда Занзас свое тело дает кому-то погонять?

— И я про то же, — вторит ему смешной расслабившийся Такеши; их обоих знатно отпустило после того, как Мукуро раздумал умирать и проигрывать, и они с Занзасом, как два полных мудака, устроили старому уебищу показательный эффектный конец. — Да чтобы Мукуро, да чтобы Занзасу…

— Короче, бля, — говорит Сквало. — Мы тут, которые на пенсии, тревожимся за них двоих, а не за мебель.

— А мне Дино сказал, — чуть пьяно тянет Хаято, — что он не будет нас больше разделять по возрасту.

— Да ты что! — резко и язвительно выдает Сквало, и Дино возносит очень быструю и содержательную молитву, но эту фразу ему забудут еще нескоро. — Ну охуеть теперь. А больше тебе Дино ничего не говорил?

— Что ты бесишься, — улыбается Дино; за пределами комнаты теперь орут благим матом, — у тебя будто все не так?

Такеши очень мило давится виски, и Сквало смотрит на него тепло и ласково, потом врезает по спине — в своем характере, зато дыхание у Такеши ровное и ничем более не затрудненное.

— Давайте поймаем их и запрем по отдельности, — вносит предложение Хаято, поглубже усаживаясь в кресле. — Посидят недельку, и все наладится.

Теперь за дверями слышатся выстрелы.

— Рождество через десять минут, — говорит Сквало, и у него вдруг делается такое грустное выражение лица, что Дино на секунду зависает, а Такеши натурально пугается и осторожно кладет руку ему на предплечье. — А я загадал, что до Рождества им нужно помириться. Вернее, не так. Я загадал, что мы все помиримся, и…

Дино ненавидит приметы, но верит в маленькие суеверия.

— Кстати, — говорит он, доставая зиппо из кармана куртки. — Хаято, я тоже загадал, ну то есть пообещал самому себе… вот.

Хаято протягивает руку, и от прикосновения его пальцев Дино слегка сносит, жалко, что оно такое короткое.

В этот момент дверь вылетает — в прямом смысле, падает, и в кабинет заходит растрепанный Мукуро, убирая трезубец куда-то в воздух.

— Зачем ему? — говорит он ни с того ни с сего. — Вот ты представляешь себе Гокудеру Хаято с дорогущей антикварной зиппо? Я, например, нет.

— Мне пальцы его жалко, — улыбается Дино. — Такие руки красивые, артистичные, а…

— Охуеть, Каваллоне, — заявляет Занзас, заваливаясь следом. — Охуеть теперь! Ты ему, сука, серенаду еще спой. Хотя, учитывая, что пианист у нас…

— Да пошли вы, блядь, — резко говорит Хаято, будто Дино и правда мог обидеться, — и мягко сжимает зиппо в кулаке. — Спасибо, Дино, это самый крутой подарок в моей жизни.

Вот теперь Дино, кажется, смущен по-настоящему.

— Чудесно, — заявляет Мукуро таким тоном, что где-то внизу замерзает ад. — Собственно, я зашел за одной книжкой. Не буду вам портить моменты, достойные О. Генри.

— Как вы это сделали? — быстро спрашивает Сквало.

— Мукуро, подожди, — просит Занзас, и это правда просьба, и слышно это всем. — Я знаю, что ты мне больше не веришь, но не может же все так кончиться. Я не хочу, чтобы все так кончалось.

— Я не создан для, — резко отвечает Мукуро, роясь в книгах.

Одет он в варийскую униформу, потому что его вещи встречи с Альберто не пережили, и Дино кажется, что он очень, очень создан.

— Давай начнем сначала, — безнадежно предлагает Занзас, но Мукуро, кажется, его не слышит.

— Мне все равно.

— Неправда же, — застенчиво говорит вдруг Такеши, и в наступившей тишине словно бомба разорвалась. — Вот тот щенок, Занзас, им Мукуро, вернувшись от тебя, раздолбал наш телевизор, и это была не реальная иллюзия.

— А, — говорит Хаято, и за вторым взрывом начинается фейерверк. Они либо самоубийцы, либо совсем, совсем не боятся Рокудо Мукуро, человека, в очередной раз поправшего все законы и незаконы физики каких-то жалких часа четыре назад — на пару с Занзасом. — Вот где собака пострадала так, что ей пришлось зашивать лапу вручную. Иголкой с ниткой. Туману Вонголы.

Сквало явственно закусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не ржать, Мукуро роняет какую-то книгу, вонгольские то ли черти, то ли ангелы сидят с очень довольными рожами, того и гляди, потянутся за хайфайвом, а Занзас прыгает через стол, не рисуется, но торопится — и Мукуро все-таки его целует.

Дино поднимает взгляд на старые часы, и в этот момент они бьют полночь.


End file.
